


Wistfully You

by ParanoidAndroid (HomesickAlien)



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M, happy birthday kazumi !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 12:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19992115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomesickAlien/pseuds/ParanoidAndroid
Summary: small shirazumi fluff... shiranui kisses kazumi and kazumi makes him a cute flower crown that's it.





	Wistfully You

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to the only man in the world..... the best human in existence.  
> it was just a selfish excuse to write more shirazumi after all lol

This air is truly warm, truly beautiful today.

It always is, when he’s with him. His soft, light scales reflect the bright light of the sun where Kazumi presses his hand. His hand, so cold and human, feeling into the beating of Shiranui’s heart. Whatever’s left of him, what’s left of him right now is still just as strong and powerful as when they’d first met. This dragon is still exactly the one he’s fallen in love with. 

He feels so pitifully meek before him, settling into the dragon’s lap he looks up into his eyes with the most empty kindness he can muster. A needy, desperate face of a human with nothing left to live for, he sees Shiranui only as his hope to keep moving forward.

_ Someday, even… _ his mind would trail off, a mindless human whim.  _ Someday, we could try that again, too. _

He’s not ready to try that, again. No matter how deeply he wills to lose control of his body, he has to be strong and come to terms with this life left for him before giving in to his desires to let go. That is the condition set by the dragon, as well.  _ Until we are both stronger.  _ He already considers the dragon so almighty.

He brings his face closer to the dragon’s chest. His teeth pull at the fishnets that cover his flesh, his lips press against his scales. He can’t always articulate his feelings with words, but this one knows every desire in his vanguard’s head, even now, nothing’s changed. He’s still the same lost soul he’d robbed life of in the past, with sinful desires that have repressed him to this place of eternal damnation and confusion. But just this once, for the sake of himself he’s so willing to let go. 

Just once in his life, he’d like not to worry about responsibilities or the consequences of his actions. He can’t stop visiting the dragon to attain such a future, but this time he’s willed a future only of pure wishes. He just wants to spend another fleeting moment of his life with him before he dies, what a morbid image.

Shiranui’s tongue trails Kazumi’s face, leaving soft dragon kisses over human skin. His saliva drizzles off Kazumi’s cheek, he smiles and laughs as he holds his face in his hand. Petting the dragon’s muzzle, he pulls the dragon closer to kiss him properly against his lips. Something Shiranui is never bold enough to ask of him despite such a domineering personality, he smiles warmly to meet the dragon’s lips against his own. So gentle and embracing, he can let go of all his worries when the two of them are together.

He can finally let go of the past, the past and all his mistakes along with it. He can just be himself, here, with the one he loves so desperately. Will his parents be disappointed in him? He chuckles at the thought, opening his mouth for Shiranui to embrace his intrusion. His tongue suffocating him as it crawls down his throat.

This is the best possible future, for him. He hopes the dragon feels just as softly, eating away at his flesh with love. Teeth digging into his neck, claws gripping against his back, this is the way to show affection, isn’t it. This is the best means to shelter love.

Kazumi releases himself from the dragon’s all encompassing embrace.dancing around the dragon, sliding his fingers over his back he stops just behind him. Wrapping his arms around the dragon’s neck with a sly smile he presses a kiss against the dragon’s forehead. He’ll always be the one who’s in control, Shiranui’s one and only  _ vanguard. _ His face is so empty, yet so warm, despite himself the dragon can’t help but reach out a hand to the human, cupping his face in his own. 

_ You’re very beautiful, Kazumi. _

Kazumi smiles, playing with his own hair as a distraction. Being one with this dragon, it’s troublesome business, but he’s able to breath with ease like this. He’s able to just be himself, just be Kazumi. A Kazumi no one’s ever seen before, but him. 

“You shine just as bright, Shiranui.”

Kazumi releases Shiranui from his grasp, leaning down into the grassy field to pick one of a dozen beautiful flowers blossoming before them. He twirls around the stem for a time, before delicately balancing it against Shiranui’s skull.  _ Just like this.  _ He says, with such a bright vigor, he picks flower after flower;  _ Just like this, you’ll shine so beautifully like this.  _

His hands rummage softly over Shiranui’s head, tracing over gentle scales with flowers between his fingers. The color is bright like spring, bright and colorful beyond words in a way which compliments the dragon’s dark, purple flesh. It started out as nothing but a messy, never ending garden falling over the dragon’s head, but it’s starting to almost form a crown against his skull. A crown for a beautiful, powerful clans leader that no longer takes hold such a position. 

The dragon raises his hand, and between his two engrossing fingers is the stem of yet another flower for Kazumi to decorate his body with. Kazumi takes it with a sun like smile,  _ it’s really sunny today, isn’t it?  _ Really beautiful, as any day would be, spent between the two of them. 

Kazumi’s hair flows with the wind, messily as it always is. Shiranui raises his large palm to meet the human hands that play with his head, engulfing him not to say  _ stop _ , but to say,  _ never let go _ . Never let go, of this kindness, of this warmth, of this warm smile you can only show in a place like this. Kazumi brings up the dragon’s hand for another kiss, a gentle proposal of his love over the dragon’s fingers. A promise he’ll stay here eternally at the dragon’s side.  _ We’ve both made mistakes,  _ he says,  _ and we need to clean up for them together. _

That’s how he assures his place, here. They haven’t quite made it, to a place where they can enjoy eachother’s presence and lose control without fear, but they’re growing every day.

That’s part of what makes being alive so beautiful. He’s grateful, even now, he can share this precious existence with him. As feeble and short as it may be...

**Author's Note:**

> blease commentooooooo


End file.
